Many electronic devices, such as control modules, power modules and connectors, etc. are modules with enclosed housings. The housings can keep the modules' integrity and provide mechanical protection. These electronic modules usually have single/multiple active components which generate heat during operation. Heat dissipation solution in such kind of enclosed modules is important in order to ensure good functionality of the devices.
Optical transceiver, as one kind of the enclosed modules, is an electro-optical convertor and connector. Being a format either as a transmitter or a receiver, or an integrated optical transceiver, it normally includes an opto-electronic light source, such as a laser, and opto-electronic light receiver, such as a photodiode, corresponding electro-optical IC driver and opto-electronic IC signal processing and amplifier, electronic circuitry with various other components and a metal housing accommodating all the components. In the enclosed metal housing, laser is the major heat source, and several active components also generate heat. The heat needs to be dissipated from the enclosed housing to avoid overheating of these various components. With the continuously increased transmission speed of the transceivers and the density of the interconnection system, more heat is generated by these components and further accumulated in the system. Dissipating the heat to the outside as fast as possible to avoid overheating becomes a big challenge.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding a heat dissipation system of an enclosed electronic module with single/multiple active components, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the heat dissipation system of an enclosed electronic module with single/multiple active components.